The Truth CH 2
by AngelBlaze
Summary: Angel has her first encounter with agents and discovers her powers.


Disclaimer: Warner Brothers is the owner of The Matrix and it's characters, I'm not doing this to make money. However Angel, and the characters RJ, Chaz, Aaron, Dimitri, Lexi, Xander, and Barry are my characters if you would like to use them, let me know. 

The Truth CH 2 written by AngelBlaze 

Angel made it first up in the Op room, shortly fallowed by Neo, who was glad she could finally atleast give him a chance. There were new faces that she didn't meet last time. Neo began to introduce them to her. 

"Angel, these are the other crew members, I know you haven't met them before but they were busy last night aboard another ship called Destiny. The one on your left is Lexi, next to her is Xander, the one over there sitting next to Tank is RJ, we have others but I don't think they are awake." 

Angel noticed that most of the crew were pretty young, Lexi looked about her age but Xander and RJ looked about 20. Lexi was finally glad to have someone her age at the ship, she walked over to Angel and introduced herself. 

"Hey, nice to have you aboard, I'm so glad I finally have someone my age here, it gets so annoying when you don't have anybody,especially with some of the guys in this crew, you'll be meeting them later, so Neo what's her specialty?" 

"Well, I guess we'll find out, Tank load up the sparring program." 

Angel shot him a worried look, oh good she thought I get to make a fool of myself infront of all these people. She sat on the chair and was soon plugged into the program. She found herself inside a room with the floors sort of matted, it reminded her of a dojo she went to once for karate lessons.She was dressed in sparring clothing as well as Neo who stood infront of her. 

"Okay, Angel, this is the sparring program where we train our crew to fight" 

Angel nodded and got into a ready to fight position, Neo did the same but did a fancy move with his arms, he signaled her to come at him. Angel ran to Neo giving him some kicks and punches. Neo of course easily blocked them and hit Angel, the impact sent her flying across the room, she hit the wall and went through landing on dirt. 

"Shit, how'd I get here, that was really weird." 

Angel got up and started running towards the Dojo, doing a flip and entering through the same hole she came out of. She found herself inside the Dojo once again with Neo standing hands behind his back, not looking impressed. 

"Your not trying,you have to stop believing that this place is real, let go of everything you learned from the Matrix, free your mind, now hit me, again and this time.. don't let me throw you against the wall, if I was an agent that could have killed you righ there.. if I wanted too." 

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say, your use to this stuff, and since when did you start getting all serious anyway?" Angel asked 

"Since the first time you got in here, stop stalling... again.. this time HIT me!" 

Angel assumed her ready to fight stance once more, this time concentrating on Neo, looking at him straight in the eye, she charged at him but every single blow she made at Neo he blocked them, she thought quickly and then got an idea. As Neo was about to punch her, she jumped up and kicked him on the stomach making Neo fly acroass the room falling onto the mat, but before he hit it, she hit him again in surprising speed, which startled her. Neo got up and shook his head, the blow had made him a little dizzy. Lexi and Tank stood frozen staring at the screen. 

"Shit, she's good.. remind me to stay the fuck out her way if she gets on her bad side" 

Neo walked over to Angel who was surprised that she actually threw the guy across the room and managed to hit him once more before he hit the ground. 

"I only have one thing to say.." Neo said smiling 

"I don't like the look of this, what is it?" 

"Tank load up the jump program" 

"Jump program, what do I do fly or something?" 

"Hence the word "Jump" my child." 

The dojo transformed into a tall building, which Angel found herself on top of. Neo stood next to her, his sparring clothing was gone and he was dressed in black leather. 

"This is where the real test is, free your mind and you can jump this." 

Neo ran and jumped before reaching the edge of the building, he made a smooth clean jump and landed with no problem on the other side. He signaled for Angel to fallow him. She walked over to the edge and looked down. 

"Hey, Neo what happens if I don't make this jump I don't die right?" 

Angel said pacing around back and forth trying to think of a way to somehow get out of this alive. 

"No, you can't die, you just pop back up, to put into easier words." 

"Pop back up, haha very funny Neo, this isn't pop goes the weasel." 

Angel shrugged, here it goes she said to herself, she starts to run and hits the edge. Angel had thought she had gotten it and cleared through, she was a little off and ended up smacking into the side of the building just slow enough for her to atleast grab hold of the edge. She looked up and saw Neo, he looked semi happy. 

"Atleast you didn't fall, oh well this is good." 

"Can you stop starring at me and help, I'm going to end up falling if you don't give me a hand." 

Neo grab hold of Ange's hand and lifted her up unto the building, she looked over the edge and got goosebumps, holy shit she didn't belive she jumped. 

"Tank, get us out." 

Back at the Op room, Lexi excitedly hovered over Angel and waited for her to be unplugged. 

"Girl, you have got skill." 

Angel never really had people praise at her and she just shrugged she was new at this. 

"Um.. yeah.. thanks." 

Aaron entered the Op room just then and was surprised to see a new crew member aboard. 

"Why doesn't anybody tell me when we get new crew members, Neo whose the hot.. I mean whose the newsie?" 

"This is Angel." 

Lexi looked at how fine Aaron was looking, man is he hot, but it didn't seem like he was interested in her. She noticed him eyeing Angel. Aaron walked past her and went up to Angel. 

"Hey, my name's Aaron, nice to have you aboard." He held out his hand for her to shake, she shook his hands and smiled at him, he was really cute she thought. Aaron thought she wasn't just cute, she was the finest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, he loved her green eyes, he smiled back at her. Aaron had bleached brown hair and wore it spiked since it was short, he had blue eyes which Angel thought was gorgeous looking, he was as old as Angel which was good. 

"Hey umm Aaron, don't you think you shook the girls hand enough, her hands probably going to fall off." 

Aaron let go of Angel's hand, his face turned red, he just made himself look silly. 

"Sorry.. I guess I just got um caught up." 

"Don't be trying to play moves my daughter Aaron" Neo said sarcastically 

Tank looked up and turned around, he shook his head, did he hear Neo right, Angel, his daughter. Aaron and Lexi were also surprised at Neo's remark. 

"Did I hear you say that right Neo, your daughter?" Tank asked 

"Uh huh, you did." 

Lexi lost all hope of snaggin Aaron now, If Angel was Neo's daughter then Aaron for sure would never go for an ordinary girl like her, she couldn't compete with her. 

"Wow, so that means... your the chosen." 

"You guys make it sound like I'm some sort of god or something." 

"Well, when the agents find out you'll be feared like Neo here,that is really cool." 

"I don't think it's that exciting." 

Morpheus entered the Op room just then fallowed by Trinity, behind them were Chaz,Dimitri and Barry. 

"Looks like the whole crew is here, hey everyone say hi to Angel." 

Chaz walked up to Angel and introduced himself, he was a little taller than Angel but not that much, he had curly blonde hair, and also had green eyes. 

"Hi Angel, nice to have you as part of our crew, my name is Charlie but call me Chaz, these two air heads right next to me are Barry and Dimitri, they're twin brothers." 

Barry had short brown hair he looked almost the same as Dimitri except that Dimitri was an inch shorter. Angel guessed that Chaz was probably 17 or 18 and the twins to be 20 or so. Morpheus interupted the meet and greet session, he had a mission to do. 

"Alright ladies and gents, we have a mission today." 

Everyone eagerly listened to what Morpheus had to say like children waiting for the story teller to read them a story. Weirdos Angel thought. 

"Okay, we have two targets to find and unplug today, and ladies(pointing to Barry and Dimitri) I don't want any of you two too screw up this time, we cannot afford to lose another crew member, if you two mess up once more I'm going to be forced to put you on ship duty." 

Angel whispered something to Lexi. 

"Why'd he call them girls?" 

"Because they act like girls, those two are the biggest wossies on this ship, they caused us two crew members." 

Morpheus gave a look at Lexi, she shut her mouth quickly and Morphues returned to his speech. 

"If our mission will be succesfull today, we'll head to Zion, where we will drop them off, we have no room for two more people and we need to transport them to another ship." 

"Zion, is that some sort of city?" Angel asked Lexi 

"Yes, it is, it's the last human city, located near the earth's core where it is still warm." Answered Morpheus 

Angel wondered, if Zion was the last human city, then were they human? Humans did not have plugs in the back of their heads, and have the power to leap tall buildings. She lingered on the subject until Aaron nudged her shoulder. 

"Are you coming, or are you going to just stand there?" 

"I didn't even know you guys were leaving already?!" 

She fallowed Aaron to the side of the room, where the chairs were located. Everyone was already sitting, their minds in the Matrix. She sat back, she still couldn't get used to the idea of having a plug being shoved in her head. Inside the Matrix Morpheus and his team had already left, Neo,Trinity and Lexi were waiting 

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" Lexi asked 

"Umm.. Duty calls." Aaron answered 

Angel noticed that her appearance, and everyone else's were different from what they normally looked like on the ship. Neo had hair, black cargo pants, a black shirt, boots and a long trench coat, which covered his fire arms. Trinity had on tight leather pants, a black tank top, and boots. Lexi was wearing maroon leather pants and a white tank top, also some boots. Angel couldn't help staring at Aaron. His hair was neat and he wore it spiked, he had on a red silk polo, black pants and a black leather jacket. It was obvious that wearing sunglasses was all part of being in the crew, because everyone wore them. 

"He was joking, it wasn't a duty call, I was spacing out and I kind of forgot, sorry." Angel said 

Aaron was now switching his gaze from Lexi to Angel. He had liked Lexi before but ever since Angel arrived he was drawn more to her than Lexi. Angel was wearing black leather fit flares and a blue leather tube tank. He always wondered how those things managed to stay on a girl without it falling. 

"Okay everyone, we have to get this mission going." Trinity said 

Neo walked over to Angel and took something out of his coat pocket. He handed her a silver nokia cell phone. She took it without asking any questions, besides if someone gave you a cell phone would you refuse and ask questions? I didn't think so.. 

"Your going to need this, if you get into any trouble, (He raised his browe), which I know you won't hopefully, just give any of us a call." 

After a few more words and instructions from Neo, they soon were on their way down the long flight of stairs. They were going to meet their target Jake Barlow in some club called Rajah. Jake had the ability to heal people and the Neb was in badly need of a medic. He had been writing a paper on his computer when Trinity had hacked into it and sent him her messages. He was willing to meet her, when she mentioned the Matrix to him. As they reached the end of the stairs, Neo opened the door letting the sunlight from outside shine brightly in their eyes.Angel had lived in the matrix for 15 years and going back to it was different now, after realazing the truth. Everything looked real but she knew it wasn't, she marveled at her surroundings, Neo standing next to her. He noticed she was looking around. 

"Amazing isn't it, who would have ever thought this is all fake." 

"Yeah, geez I use to live here.." she said ignoring Neo, she wasn't really interested in talking to him, she felt distant with him. 

Neo on the other hand, was determined to close that gap between them and he hoped this mission would bring them closer together. He did feel a closeness to her earlier that day during training,but it didn't seem to be happening at the moment, she was giving him the cold shoulder. 

"What's with the sudden change of heart, did you suddenly decided to start playing bitter at Neo?" He asked 

"First of all my heart didn't change, I'm not going to forgive you, no I'm not playing bitter at Neo because I am bitter at Neo." She said annoyed "I see, so I suppose I should just let you play bitter at me." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Angel asked 

"That I should just let you get angry with me until you aren't anymore, or better yet I can just keep on annoying you till you blow up on me." 

"Uh, yeah sure, whatever,take this back I don't need it." She said rolling her eyes and handing Neo back the phone. 

"Hey, your going to need that!" Neo said now seriously 

"Yeah, whatever." 

She started walking away, Neo walking behind her trying to explain why she needed the phone in the first place. 

"Angel, I'm serious, w.. can you please stop walking and let me talk?" He asked 

"Get a life!" 

"what's with them two?" Aaron asked 

Lexi shrugged and kept on walking 

"Angel, you really need this, if you get into trouble you.." 

"Who cares, so what if I do, I thought you couldn't die anyway" 

"Will you please just take the damn phone, I don't want to argue, while we have a job to do." 

Neo handed the phone to Angel, who snatched it angerly, and started walking off on another direction, Neo on the other hand walked over to Trinity, who had a smile on her face. 

"What are you smiling about?" He asked his cheeks flushed 

She started chuckling now and Neo was wondering what was so amusing. 

"I see your not use to kids." She answered 

"Well, if you got one like that,ughhh it drives me nuts, why doesn't she talk to me Trinity, she just blows up on me and gives me the cold shoulder, I love her with all my heart but it doesn't seem like I'm getting anywhere, god this is so much harder than just manipulating everything." 

"Give it time Neo, people's hearts don't heal overnight especially if there real people with real feelings, you can't change a person just by looking at their codes." 

Back in the Neb, Tank began to get strange readings on the monitor, there target had been in the club but now was on the move, he quickly dialed Neo's number. Angel's phone began to ring, she answered it. 

"Neo, we have a problem here, your targets moving somewhere else, I guess he couldn't wait for you guys." 

"Umm Tank this isn't Neo, this is Angel, Neo must of given me his phone or something, hold on I'll give it to him." 

Trinity stopped talking when she saw Angel approaching, she smiled at Neo as if to say," what do you know maybe she's going to appologize. Angel didn't like the idea of having to go near Neo. 

"I think this is your phone, Tank called and it's for you." Neo took out the other phone and handed it to Angel, who gladly took it. 

"I guess this is yours then, thanks." 

"Yeah whatever, no problem." Angel walked away leaving Neo and Trinity walking by themselves again 

"What's going on Tank?" Neo asked 

"Your target has moved, I think Morpheus had called him to go to the abandoned warehouse at Balboa street, probably safer he go there, because of the sweep and all." 

"Okay Tank, we're on our way, oh by the way, we need a car, it's a long's way there." Neo added 

"Right on it Neo." 

Tank pressed a couple of buttons and picked out a car that might be suitable for now. The car appeared by the alley, it was a silver BMW. 

"Here ya are guys a present from Tank." He said laughing 

Neo hung up the phone and called the kids over to where the car was, Angel, Aaron and Lexi walked over to where Neo was standing. 

"Check it out, nice car, are we going to steal it or something?" Angel asked 

"No, it's ours, we need to get over to Balboa street and it's a longs way." 

Neo got into the drivers seat, Trinity got inside the passengers, Lexi entered the back fallowed by Aaron then Angel. It was a nice car, leather seats, air conditioning, cd player, video phone, and to think they didn't even have to buy it. As soon as Neo closed the door, the car started and they were on their way. Angel played around with the controls in the back and thought they needed some music. She turned on the radio and got some dumb country channel. 

"Uhg what is this shit." she complained, and turned the channel again a couple of more times until she finally gave up and shut the radio off. Lexi laughed at her attempt, she didn't say anything about the cd's in the back of Neo's chair. She let her suffer a bit more untill she finally said something. 

"Hey you know, there are cd's in here." Lexi said smiling 

"Now you tell me." She said 

"You still want some music?" 

"No that's quite alright." 

Aaron interupted their conversation, she was interested in Angel. 

"So, you never told me about you?" he asked her 

"You didn't ask." 

Lexi rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand this, she picked up some headphones and decided that she would just listen to music. Aaron pressed a button and the gap in the back was closed by a mirror, leaving him and her in private.Trinity looked at Neo. 

"What's that about?" She asked trying to look inside 

"I don't know, oh well, we got some privacy now don't we." 

"I heard you got into some trouble in the Matrix." Aaron asked 

"Yeah, lots of trouble actually with cops,feds,my parents, you name it." 

"I see, so how's it going with Neo, It doesn't seem like you like him all that much." 

Trinity over heard Aaron and looked at Neo, who looked back at her. 

"Ummm I don't know,what I do know is I'm just making it harder for myself to except the fact that you know he's my dad and all, I kind of want to get over that but it's really really hard, and I just can't do it." 

"Sounds hard." 

"He's really nice to me and all and I get so frustrated, I don't know whether to be angry or to be happy, god it drives me nuts, I just wish he never left in the first place that way my life would go a lot easier on me." 

"You know, I think that you really love him and that you want him to be part of your life, your just fearful and doubtful about it all, what my advice to you is to let go of everything, be nice to him, hang out, you know do father daughter outings and in the end you'll be happy you did." 

Angel thought about it for a second and her heart finally changed, she realized that she really did love her father and that she did all along, she just couldn't project it. 

"Thanks Aaron that was really good advice." She said smiling at him 

"You know what I think you should go up and talk to him later, get to know him and let him get to know you." 

The car went to a halt infront of an old abandoned building, it's shingles falling off and paint pealing. Neo got out of the car fallowed by Trinity, who looked around for agents. When the perimeter was clear she opened the back doors letting out Angel,Aaron and Lexi. 

They all began walking up the driveway that lead to the house. Aaron and Angel walked together, Trinity walked with Lexi and Neo walked by himself. Aaron nudged Angel and signaled her to go to Neo and talk to him. Angel slowed her pace down and walked next to Neo. 

"Hey." Angel said 

"Hi." Neo answered surprised Angel was actually talking to him 

"So umm.. I kinda wanted to appologize for being really mean to you, it's not that I hate you or anything, I was just real mad at you." 

Neo stopped walking, he was a little surprised and smiled at her. 

"Thanks, I was afriad you were never going to talk to me or give me a chance." 

"Well.. your an okay guy, so I guess you'll be an okay dad." 

"So you forgive me?" 

"I well.. not really but, I'm willing to you give you a chance." 

Neo smiled at Angel, he wanted to hug her but he knew she wouldn't. 

"okay we should go and meet up with the others." Angel said quickly before everything got all mushy. 

She walked away leaving Neo standing and wondering, amazed, then he chuckled and fallowed Angel inside the abandoned house. Little did they know they were being watched, by Agents near by. 

Agent Brown sat in his car, he wondered who the new crew member was that Neo was talking too. Then he remembered, she was the girl that they were looking for that had escaped. Next to him was his partner Agent Leeman, he was fairly new at this type of deal and quite dumb. Brown was annoyed by him and was impatient, he waited for the right time to go and barge into their little meeting. He loved these little raids, he wasn't afraid of Neo. He was a new agent, one with emotions and the power to transform into different shapes without going into a host, after the death of Agent Smith, the AI's had developed new agents. 

Inside the abandoned building Morpheus and the others were waiting, they had already unplugged one of the recruits, they were in the process of unplugging the second one. Angel stood by the window and looked outside, it had started to rain. She wanted to go out and run around in the rain, like she did when she was little. Neo noticed her standing by the window and went up to her. 

"What's so interesting out there?" He asked 

"Nothing really, I was just thinking." She replied her gaze still locked outside 

"Really, what about?" He asked now looking out the window himself 

"When I was little, I use to go out in the rain and run around but ah.. I don't think I'll be able to do that anymore.." She said sadly 

"Oh?" 

"Well think about it, if this place isn't real, those memories weren't real, so what's the point." Angel said looking away 

"Anymore interesting things you like doing besides staring out there?" He asked sarcastically 

"That wasn't funny." She replied 

"Sorry, that was the wrong thing to say." Neo answered back 

Agent Brown signaled Agent Neemon to fallow him as they walked towards the house. Agent Brown stood below the window that Angel was standing infront of. Agent Neemon stood in the opposite side of the building watching Morpheus and the others. Agent Brown shifted his position, ready for the right time to jump throught the window. 

"Whatever, it's not a big deal." She answered 

Neo was about to walk away when Agent Brown came crashing through the window, spraying broken glass everywhere. 

"What the?!" Angel shouted 

"Hello Mr.Anderson." Brown said coldly 

"What, theirs only one of you, where's your back up, or are you running out of Agents." Neo said calmly 

It took a second for Angel to figure out who he was, with a look of relization her eyes went wide. As if he read her mind, Agent Brown looked at Angel. 

"Surprise, surprise Ms. Connly, I never thought we'd find you... you are a naughty little girl, we've been looking all over for you, oh by the way sorry about.. our little accident.. we didn't mean to blow up your friend" 

Angel didn't know what to say, she was frozen in place. 

"Not so tough now are we, you better start praying because when I get done here you'll be wishing you never messed with us Ms. Connly." 

"Just what exactly did you do to make them this angry?" Neo asked 

"I well.. hacked into their Area 51 data base and exposed some vital information to the media, I guess they had to do a lot of explaining." 

"I guess so." Neo replied 

"Um now would be the best time for you to do those super power of yours." 

Agent Brown lounged towards Angel but Neo blocked him and stood shielding Angel. 

"I don't think, you'll be touching a hair on this one." Neo said 

"Oh, well will see, now move aside this doesn't involve you any longer." 

"Everything you do to my crew involves me." 

Agent Brown fixed his tie and coat and glasses, he stood still for a moment just looking at Neo. Then without notice he lunged forward almost jumping on Neo. Angel saw her chance and ran, leaving Neo and the Agent battling it out. She didn't notice but she ran outside. She stood alone in the rain. Agent Neemon noticed her and a smile grew on his face. He sneaked up behind Angel and grabbed her. Angel screamed and the Agent cupped her mouth to silence her, but Angel kept on moving and he couldn't. Angel screamed again, hoping someone would hear her. 

"Trinity,Morpheus,anybody, guys I need help!" She screamed 

Agent Neeman pulled out his gun and aimed it at Angel. 

"Guys, come on, I need a little help here!" She yelled again 

Agent Neemon fired his gun, Angel froze, not knowing what to do. To her surprise her the bullets seemed to be slowing down, she could see the bullets since it froze infront of her, none of them seemed to be hitting her. When the final bullets was fired, Agent Neemon looked at his gun and then at Angel. His stare was cut short when Neo appeared by the doorway, the Agent took another look at Angel and fled. Neo ran towards Angel, who was staring out in space and drenched in the rain. 

"Hey, you okay, it looks like you just saw a ghost?" Neo said 

"I uh.. did you.. the bullets.. they were coming.. but I.." Angel said still amazed by what she had just done. Neo looked lost. 

"Did what Angel?" He asked her 

Tank looked at the screens and was also amazed by what Angel had done. Only the one was able to do that. He didn't believe Neo when he had said that Angel was his daughter, now he did. 

Morpheus appeared by the door and signaled Neo and Angel to come inside, they had to get back at the Neb, soon Agents would be there. Angel and Neo ran inside ready to end the day. 

~~~ Agent Neemon returned later to the abandoned house, with Agent Jax. He bent down and picked up the bullets that Angel had stopped. He took of his glasses and threw them on the ground. 

"We must destroy this new member of theirs, she must not live." 

With that he brought his foot down and crushed his glasses, he turned around and with rage he grabbed Agent Jax's collar. 

"Find out everything there is about Ms. Connly, why she was unplugged!" 

"Y.. yes sir." Agent Jax answered 

Agent Neemon, threw him aside and looked up at the sky. 

"We will find you Ms. Connly, and then destroy you along with Neo and the others.." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
